


Insinuate

by bookeatertalk



Series: The way home [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文背景以美隊電影1和2為主，時間點設定為美隊2結束後兩年，隊長已經找回Bucky，且正在心理治療中。<br/>Eclipse的續篇</p><p>內容：Bucky意識到一些事，Natalia也同樣明白......只是有個決定性的不同，Bucky不想認任何人知道，而Natalia認為他應該讓最重要的那個人明白</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insinuate

他剛打完一輪靶，就聽到後頭傳來聲音。  
  
「他們讓你拿槍了。」俄語。  
  
巴奇沒回頭，他摘下耳罩——老實說那東西沒什麼用處，但史帝夫堅持他非得照安全規矩來，巴奇也無所謂——退下空彈夾。  
  
「什麼時候從維也納回來的？」他用俄語問。  
  
「前天，也可以算是昨天吧，凌晨到的。」黑寡婦從他後面走近，靠在隔板上，伸手越過巴奇去按螢幕按鈕，得分是滿分——貨真價實的那種。「看來你沒怎麼生疏。」  
  
巴奇聳肩。調整距離後，換上一個新的靶、重新戴起耳罩。  
  
「怎麼，考森終於開始打你的主意了嗎？」  
  
「別想歪，娜塔莉亞，只不過隨便玩玩。」他說。  
  
娜塔莉亞歪過頭瞧他換彈夾，「那你幹麼不去玩玩更有趣的？你知道這棟大樓有實戰模擬射擊室吧。」  
  
「不是時候。」他回答，擺出標準射擊姿勢。他開始射擊時娜塔莉亞就走開了。等他打完這一輪，再換上一個新的彈夾，她才又回來。  
  
帶著一把GLORK 23和六個彈夾，脖子上掛著隔音耳罩。  
  
巴奇看著她走到自己旁邊的隔間，開始設定靶子和距離。她拋給他一個眼神。巴奇接受挑戰，回頭又拿了三個彈夾過來。  
  
固定靶的比賽沒什麼好玩的，尤其對兩個間諜來說。他們打完六個彈夾，也不怎麼在意成績，至少巴奇是這樣。  
  
他們歸還裝備的時候，娜塔莉亞問他，「史帝夫在哪？」  
  
「在開會。」巴奇說。  
  
「所以爹地在工作，放他的小寶貝一個人在遊戲間裡玩。」  
  
巴奇瞪她一眼，心裡其實並不在意，她也知道，所以他只是隨口警告。「別在史帝夫面前這樣說。」  
  
娜塔莉亞露出她標誌性的狡黠微笑。喔，對，她當然知道這一點。「啊哈，但你不反駁關於小寶貝的事。」  
  
「好吧，別那樣叫我，我不是他的小寶貝。」巴奇翻著白眼，他的辯駁聽起來一點都不真心，他自己清楚得很。  
  
「但你想。」娜塔莉亞說。巴奇為此蹙眉。「你想當他的『寶貝』。」  
  
「別這樣說。」他警告，這回多了點認真。  
  
「好吧。」她說，但隨即話鋒一轉。「但你不覺得你應該對他說些什麼或表示什麼嗎？」  
  
巴奇用力呻吟著，他們已經離開射擊訓練室，正往通往會議間樓層的電梯移動，幸運的是，現在走廊上空無一人，巴奇不必擔心他繃著臉的樣子被任何人看到然後嚇壞對方。  
  
「我不覺得我有什麼該表示的。」他義正詞嚴地聲明。「不需要搞任何東西來破壞現況了。」丟下這一句，巴奇逃也似地衝進正好打開門的電梯。  
  
娜塔莉亞毫不遲疑地跟上來。「為什麼你會認為這是破壞？」在他按下往十樓的按鈕時她問。  
  
他瞪著她，就像她怎麼能不懂一樣。但她用同樣的眼神反瞪回來，巴奇最終放棄了。  
  
「我一團糟、不完整、搞不定現在還會冒出來的該死的恐慌症，娜塔莉亞。」  
  
「那不是理由。」她說。  
  
巴奇一臉憤慨，不知道她怎麼能如此難纏。  
  
「你知道你自己正在好起來，詹姆士，你在六個月前就開始恢復記憶了，而你把那些事處理得很好。想想為什麼你在面對所有事的時候都可以表現得勇敢，唯獨史帝夫，你從不跟任何人談他，你自己也不去想，遇到他的事你就縮回你那該死的殼裡假裝自己是個殘疾人士、開始自怨自艾。」  
  
「我沒有假裝自己是去他媽的殘疾人士，娜塔莉亞！我就他媽的是！」巴奇吼她，不過她無動於衷、雙手抱胸，盯著他好像想再看看他還能說出什麼鬼話來似的。  
  
巴奇抓了抓頭髮，還想開口，不過賈維斯的聲音先他一步。「羅傑斯隊長正在十樓電梯入口前等待，如果兩位希望知道的話。」  
  
而電梯剛過九樓，看了眼樓層顯示，巴奇的表情垮了下來，娜塔莉亞則還在瞪他。  
  
「拜託，不是時候。」他聽見自己的聲音時都要說那像是在哀求了。  
  
但這有用，黑寡婦的眼神終於放柔下來，她看他像在看個不管她怎麼生氣都會原諒的孩子。那眼神讓巴奇有點畏縮，不過他還是鬆了口氣，那代表他暫時得到了緩刑——是的，暫時。  
  
電梯門打開了。如賈維斯所說，史帝夫等在門口，他看見巴奇和娜塔莉亞時有些驚訝，但很快就轉成欣喜。  
  
「嘿，小巴，我本來想下去找你。」說完，他轉向娜塔莉亞。「什麼時候回來的，娜塔莎？」  
  
「昨天。」娜塔莉亞朝他一笑。「所以，你要進來還是我們出去？」  
  
史帝夫連忙踏進電梯。他看看巴奇，後者一副隨他意的樣子，史帝夫才轉向那塔莉亞，「要去哪一樓嗎？」  
  
「十八樓。」她說：「我確定我現在去能從克林特的八爪魔掌裡解救那些可憐的研發室員工。」  
  
「他還在想辦法搞定他的新瓦斯箭頭。」史帝夫的聲音裡聽不出是打趣還是認真的，他伸手按下十八樓的按鈕。  
  
電梯往上升。娜塔莉亞問：「好啦，你們倆老傢伙接下來想幹麼？」  
  
史帝夫做出了他那副沒啥概念的蠢兮兮表情。「不知道欸，我下午沒事，也許去市區裡逛逛？」他說著看看巴奇。「你覺得怎麼樣？」  
  
而巴奇總是會給出同樣的回答。「我都好，你想幹啥都行。」這是真心的，他不介意去哪裡或幹什麼，這世界上有太多事可幹，而巴奇從不在意其中之一，他只在意在他身邊的是誰。  
  
在他回話的時候娜塔莉亞盯著他看，用她那著名的眼神，但她掩飾得很好，史帝夫沒發現，但巴奇注意到了。  
  
「知道嗎？」她說：「你們倆得試著別像雙胞胎那樣行動了。」  
  
「什麼？」史帝夫一臉茫然。而巴奇心裡有不好的預感，他沉下臉，他想警告娜塔莉亞，但他知道自己要是有任何動靜，史帝夫就會發現不對，他會想知道發生了什麼事。巴奇可以面對他所有追根究柢——但這個？  
  
「你們是兩個大男人，給彼此一點空間吧，酒吧、認識幾個女孩，你知道，開會和槍械可改變不了處男生活。」她最後一句話說得輕巧，卻嗆了史帝夫一嗓子。  
  
正巧這時候電梯樓層到了。嬌小的女間諜大搖大擺走出去，頭也沒回地朝他們擺手。  
  
史帝夫仍然紅著臉按下到地下車庫的樓層，他的摩托車停在那兒。  
  
巴奇知道他在想事情，也知道他有話想說，每次他緊張的時候，他總是會抓著雙手，好讓自己堅定點。他一直在希望電梯可以停下來，有別的乘客，雖然他還是不太喜歡和陌生人一起待在狹窄空間，可現在他寧願電梯裡擠滿人也好過圍繞在這氣氛裡。  
  
可惜他的願望沒有達成。這挺怪的，難道今天復仇者大廈半個要搭電梯的人都沒有嗎？  
  
「我很抱歉，巴奇。」終於，電梯降到一半的時候史帝夫開了口。「我不——我沒有注意到......」  
  
他深吸口氣。「不管她說了什麼，都別去管——史帝夫，拜託......」  
  
「但娜塔莎說得對，我們總是在一起對你不公平，我應該更相信你，給你更多空間。」史帝夫聽起來悶悶不樂，他真的在為這一切自責，因為他沒為巴奇設想清楚。「你可以去認識更多人的，去交際、找樂子，你以前很喜歡這些，也許你該去嘗試看看，我是說......」  
  
「嘿嘿嘿，史帝夫，停。」巴奇喊停。看著那一臉愧疚的金髮大個子，他心底升起憤怒，還有同等的喜愛和讓他心底發痛的悲傷。「別想那些事了，好嗎？我以前喜歡，不代表現在的我也會喜歡，我們討論過這事了，是吧。」  
  
接著他看見史帝夫的臉龐變得蒼白。「我、我很抱歉，巴奇，我不是......」  
  
「我知道你不是那意思，好嗎，夥計。」巴奇疲倦地說，為史帝夫煞白的臉色感到濃濃的罪惡感，他咬著自己的內臉頰肉，直到它開始疼痛才放開。「只是......我有我的問題——別、別說那些你已經好很多了之類的話，史帝芬，我們都知道問題還在，我清楚得很，我覺得你也知道。」  
  
他看到史帝夫勇敢起來，深吸口氣。他的好男孩，巴奇想。  
  
「我知道，小巴。」  
  
「我發誓如果哪天我想偷偷溜出去喝一杯而不帶上你的話我會跟你說的，好嗎？」巴奇說。他撒了謊，他知道。他永遠也不會這麼做。但那讓史帝夫露出笑容，這樣就夠了。  
  
「知道嗎？如果你先告訴我的話那就算不上偷溜了。」史帝夫說。  
  
「好吧。但你還是會得到你的警告，老爹。」巴奇說著朝他仰起下巴。「所以現在沒事了？」  
  
史帝夫點頭。「沒事了。」  
  
「喔，對了。」他換了個語調，更輕鬆、更懶洋洋，史帝夫因他聲音裡的調笑睜大眼睛。「如果史帝芬寶貝想溜出家門去哪間酒吧給自己找個辣妹破處的話，我會替他瞞著媽咪的。」  
  
他如願以償的看到史帝夫張大嘴巴，變成一副啞口無言、結結巴巴的蠢樣子。「去你的！」他罵，「去你的，巴奇．巴恩斯。」他聲音裡有太多愉悅和惱怒，這讓巴奇在他們走出電梯、走向史帝夫那輛哈雷的時候都能在心裡微笑著，即便那些被娜塔莉亞的暗示勾起的小念頭在他心底盤旋不去、拉扯他的腦子，在這一刻，他都能將它們暫時拋開。  
  
  
  
  
不過，事情總是會在你不經意的時候發生變化，至於變得更好或更糟，那都不在討論範圍內。最重要得是，你知道它總愛讓你措手不及。  
  
在巴奇的情況裡，那發生在一次他和史塔克例行的手臂維修約會——最後那兩個字是某個人堅持加上去的，巴奇沒把它狠狠踹到那傢伙臉上純粹是出於尊重。是的，尊重，他知道這個字怎麼寫——那時史帝夫也在場。他本來是接到通知來開會的，但因為緊急情況會議取消，美國隊長閒得沒事可做，便晃到東尼的工作室這一層樓來，坐在巴奇的診療椅旁和他有一搭沒一搭的聊天。  
  
他們都知道這最後會演變成什麼樣子。當巴奇三不五時得回覆一些校正問題而中斷與史帝夫的談話、旁邊又有個嘴巴總是閒不下來的東尼．史塔克在，談話總是會變成他的主場秀。  
  
而史塔克最近熱衷的議題不外勸說所有人搬進他的復仇者大廈，他幾乎是使出渾身解數打算達成他這一目標，而他也算成功了百分之九十，只差美國隊長這最後的復仇者點頭就大功告成。於是只要史帝夫和史塔克關在同一間房子裡，就總得聽他開始嘮叨。巴奇還可以擺出眼神放空、一切都不關我事的那一套，但辛苦史帝夫了，至少他做不來搞無視那沒禮貌的一套。  
  
「——這可是絕無僅有、不，是全宇宙裡最好的條件了，你們倆那小小的愛巢？你在這可得有一整層、還附帶全紐約最棒的夜景和超一流管家，天天燭光晚餐都不會是問題，相不相信就算你們想玩電梯情趣都不是問題——」  
  
「喔我的天！東尼！」史帝夫又羞又怒的打斷史塔克的滔滔不絕。巴奇裝著被嚇到了一樣，因為史塔克那傢伙一個不小心把扳手砸在工作台上，即使他一直都在聽這兒說話，所以——他其實沒怎麼意外。  
  
偏偏東尼．麻煩．史塔克先生並沒意識到他到底幹了啥好事，還在那嚷嚷。「幹麼幹麼幹麼？我只是說了實話——」  
  
「拜託，閉嘴吧，東尼。」史帝夫挫敗地呻吟著，他瞥了巴奇一眼，確認他沒注意這裡，才壓低聲音警告，「別再拿這事開玩笑了，我和巴奇，我們不是......」瞪著對方那一臉「你再說一個字我也不信更別說理會」的表情，史帝夫最後也只能翻著白眼、一本正經再嚴肅不過的警告。「總之，一個字也別再說了，我是認真的。」  
  
「好吧，不說就不說，但你得答應我你會考慮我的提議。」他趁機要求。  
  
史帝夫深深嘆氣。「我答應你，我會考慮。」  
  
「說真的，你會認真考慮？」  
  
「我會認真考慮。」  
  
得到滿意答覆，史塔克這才從工作台那兒轉身過來，把椅子滑到巴奇身邊。「好啦，巴唧熊寶貝，讓我們來看看這個新的傳感儀能不能搞定上次你說的接合問題。」  
  
巴奇沒說什麼，只是乖乖躺下，無聊地閉上眼睛，聽史塔克在他手臂旁碎唸那些他聽不懂的術語。從身邊改變的氣流和味道，他知道史帝夫靠近了，不用想像他都能知道現在那傢伙會是什麼表情。他深吸氣，讓自己不要因為剛才聽到的片段而疼痛，只要專注在有史帝夫在身邊的時刻就行。  
  
安裝新儀器的時間持續了十幾分鐘，中途史帝夫趁巴奇睜眼時和他閒聊了幾句，剩下時間都保持安靜。他本該注意史帝夫的這反應不太尋常的。  
  
就在史塔克的焊槍和扳手終於放過他了，巴頓和威爾森恰巧進來，他們是來拿威爾森調整的新翅膀，見到史帝夫和巴奇也在這，打了聲招呼就熱絡地聊了起來。他對復仇者們倒也不能說不熟，他們聊過、一起切磋過，更別說他們在史帝夫的生活裡佔了不少位置，尤其在巴奇願意和他一起出入復仇者大廈開始，某種程度來說，他會說他們是好朋友。只是現在他沒什麼心情加入話題。  
  
他坐在旁邊活動他的金屬手臂，左掌握拳又放開，觀察金屬齒片的咬合情況，感受新傳感器的感應力道。他正專心著，突然聽到有人喊他。  
  
「嘿，詹姆士，晚點想和我們一起去酒吧嗎？」是巴頓。巴奇眨眨眼，不知道他怎麼會突然邀自己，於是他看向史帝夫。  
  
「隊長不去。」威爾森補充，他雙手抱胸，顯然對巴頓的邀請不抱希望。  
  
這是自然，誰都知道巴奇從不沒有史帝夫獨自行動。他正想拒絕，巴頓卻又喊。「來吧，隊長沒興趣，別告訴我你也沒有。」  
  
這話耳熟地像在他耳邊敲響警鐘，巴奇蹙眉，就要開口拒絕，可這次打斷他的卻是史帝夫。  
  
「知道嗎？巴奇，我覺得你該去。」他說，聲音裡的故作開心明顯得誰都聽得出來。「出去逛逛、好好玩，別顧慮我，那種地方我真的不太行。」他邊說，邊虛假地扯出一個笑容。「就是，安全回來就行。」  
  
「拜託，隊長，你大可不必擔心我們會弄丟你的小巴唧熊。」巴頓說著，上前去搭著巴奇的肩，還故意搖晃兩下，一臉史帝夫在他有恃無恐的模樣。  
  
看著金髮男人僵硬的笑臉，巴奇的確想扭斷巴頓的手。要不是史帝夫在，他早就付諸行動了。  
  
  
  
  
最後他們還是去了吧，因為史帝夫希望他去，他還能怎麼樣。但那不妨礙他整晚都掛著一張能殺人的死神臉——當他真的搬出冬兵那一套的時候，這就是貨真價實能殺人的臉——刷巴頓的卡猛灌烈酒，於是周圍除了瞎眼的，沒一個敢靠近他們的座位。  
  
巴頓和威爾森面面相覷，巴奇保證他們倆都知道怎麼一回事。這讓他感到一股報復後的快意。  
  
「好吧好吧，我道歉，拜託別再用那眼神瞪我了，我覺得我晚餐都快要吐出來了。」第一個投降的是威爾森，說真的，他就是個老好人，巴奇清楚這一點。「聽著，兄弟，我知道我們多管閒事了好嗎？」  
  
巴頓在旁邊聽，突然嗤地一聲笑出來。這讓巴奇重重把酒杯往桌上砸，那杯子沒碎還真多虧他手下留情。  
  
「告訴娜塔莉亞別再管這檔子事了，她可以到別處去做媒人。」巴奇說。  
  
對面那兩人對視一眼。威爾森先開了口。「所以你覺得是娜塔莎讓我們來把你和隊長分開的？」  
  
「不然呢？」  
  
「天啊，老兄，你還是沒搞清楚情況。」巴頓把頭大大地往後仰，當他拉回來盯著巴奇時，他的眼神銳利地讓巴奇以為自己會被刺穿。「是啊，塔莎是說了些你的事，但你以為我們幹麼攪和進來？還不是為了你，夥計。」  
  
「我？」  
  
「是，你。」巴頓說：「詹姆士，我們都知道你有問題，一大堆問題，但那些大多數沒人能幫上忙，而你自己就能處理得很好——或許加上隊長吧？但這個問題？關於你——」他伸出一根大拇指——「和隊長——」另一根大拇指——「的問題——」兩根大拇指彎下來、碰在一起——「這個大剌剌地擺在所有人面前的問題，而你們倆偏偏沒一個打算解決它，這才是我們終於受不了出馬的原因。清楚嗎？」  
  
而對上頭那一長串還外帶表演的指控，巴奇卻除了結巴之外說不出什麼話來。  
  
最後，他只能選擇把臉埋進自己雙手裡。「有那麼明顯？」  
  
「就差沒拿個牌子招搖過市了。」威爾森說。  
  
老天，簡直是惡夢。巴奇罵了一聲，狠狠又灌下一杯威士忌，火辣的酒精通過他的喉嚨，帶起灼燒一樣的刺痛。  
  
「但，我不行，你們知道的——」  
  
「事實上我們不知道。」巴頓說，招來威爾森一個白眼。  
  
「你說你不行、你做不到、你無法、你覺得自己不值得——聽起來耳熟嗎？」威爾森對他說。巴奇深呼吸著，握緊擱在膝上的雙手。  
  
「知道嗎？要我聽來，這都是同一件事，詹姆士，你害怕，所以你給自己找了一些理由，好讓你可以繼續停在原地。但你知道嗎？搞定這事需要的不是藉口，而是一點勇氣。」  
  
「或酒精。」巴頓補充。  
  
「老天。」巴奇呻吟一聲。「這就是你們倆為什麼把我拖出來。」  
  
他們又互相看了彼此一眼。  
  
「老實說——」  
  
「這其實不是初衷啦——」  
  
「我們只是覺得你需要好好聊聊、放鬆點的、有些酒精——」  
  
「但如果有意外效果也算我們的功勞——」  
  
「別興奮得太早，這只是我個人的問題。史帝夫都說不準是怎麼想的。」巴奇苦澀地說，伸手去搶巴頓的酒來喝。  
  
巴頓沒反應，他一看，發現這兩個超級英雄又開始面面相覷。  
  
「老天，你們今晚眼神交會的次數都要讓我誤以為你們要泡彼此了。」他抱怨著。  
  
「去你的，巴恩斯。」鷹眼說，而巴奇毫不留情地向他豎起中指。  
  
老實說，當威爾森接著起身再去給他們買一輪酒、而巴頓在桌子底下偷踢他的時候，他都不知道該不該覺得頭痛，可至少，他知道自己現在覺得挺開心的。  
  
  
  
  
巴奇知道自己喝多了。他能喝，但不是喝不醉。和史帝夫的四倍代謝不同，索拉博士的血清可沒給他這項福利，巴奇的酒量是他在俄羅斯時練出來的。今晚，他想自己的確喝的有點過頭，不過他同樣也覺得腦袋安靜了些。  
  
他推開門的時候不可避免地發出聲響，他輕聲咒罵，希望不會因此吵醒史帝夫。現在大概半夜兩點，作息規律的好隊長早就該睡了。  
  
不過事與願違，他還是聽到史帝夫的聲音。  
  
「巴奇？你回來了？」  
  
那聲音不遠，也沒多少睡意。他定睛一看，史帝夫從客廳沙發那兒站起來，但沒有開燈，他只能看見一個人影、聽見他的聲音，而看不見表情。  
  
有點像史帝夫的幽靈。巴奇想，忍不住嘟囔起來。  
  
「巴奇？你說什麼？」史帝夫又喊他，過了幾秒，又遲疑問：「你喝了很多嗎？」  
  
遲疑，緊張，還有被擠壓出來的疼痛。  
  
大概是失去了視覺，那些平常大概被藏得很好的情緒此時像在他耳邊尖叫那樣清晰。  
  
——是啊，我喝了很多，而且是你要我去喝的。如果你不想我去，那為什麼又要我去？  
  
「嗯哼。」巴奇哼哼。「你要我去的，不是嗎？」  
  
他的話止住了史帝夫想上前的動作。「你醉了，巴奇。」  
  
「是啊，我醉了，去酒吧不就是要喝醉嗎？我做到了。」  
  
「我不......巴奇，我以為你會想這樣，出去玩玩......開心一下。」——失望、痛心。  
  
老天，他到底說了什麼？  
  
巴奇按住額頭呻吟，他想走回房間，但腳下一個踉蹌，他扶住玄關櫃，史帝夫立刻過來撐著他。  
  
「嘿，你真的喝了很多。」——關切、擔心。  
  
為什麼？史帝夫？  
  
「什麼？」  
  
喔，老天，他說出來了。  
  
「說什麼？巴奇？你想跟我說什麼？」  
  
「......不是我想說什麼，史帝芬，是你想說什麼......」  
  
扶著巴奇的那人僵硬起來，巴奇深吸口氣——看吧，酒精惹的禍。也許它真的給他壯了膽也不一定。  
  
他輕輕掙開史帝夫抓著他的手，自己站直了身體，在玄關燈昏暗的光線下，他看見史帝夫的臉，那上面有深深的陰影，將那張漂亮端正的臉切割成破碎的悲傷。他多想抬手抹去那些令人難過的線條，但——  
  
「告訴我為什麼，史帝夫。」  
  
「告訴你什麼？」  
  
你想要我做什麼？你想要我什麼？「你看起來不開心......」——你不喜歡的事我就不會去做，我希望你開心。「告訴我......如果你不喜歡我獨自出去......」——我會做所有你想要我做的、所有你喜歡的、所有會讓你開心的事，所以請告訴我......  
  
「為什麼你要讓我去？」......你想要我嗎？  
  
他等了一秒、兩秒、三十秒......那一分鐘，長得像一個世紀。  
  
但最終他等到得還是只有沉默。  
  
——這也沒關係。  
  
巴奇拍了拍史帝夫的肩。  
  
「抱歉，夥計，我有點醉了，我先去睡。」  
  
說完，他拖著腳步往自己的房間走。他走得很慢，萬分慶幸他今晚喝得這麼醉，會讓這一切看起來像是酒精作祟，而不是被那沉默輾壓成一攤碎片的他。


End file.
